1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image read processing device and an image read processing method, and more particularly to an image read processing device and an image read processing method of automatically switching applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a scanner is used to read an image, a user selects and starts up an application after the scanner reads the image, or a computer starts up the application which a user previously selected. In another method, a user reads out the image in an activated application by controlling the scanner.
According to a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open JP-A-1-305479, setting information such as a read-out region and resolution is recorded for every document size, and a user selects a document size when reading an image, hence to transfer the corresponding the setting information to an image input device.
In the prior method, however, when it is necessary to switch the applications, a user has to select and start up an application to read out an image, or a user has to specify an application he or she wants to use on a scanner driver. In the case of using a plurality of applications, there is a problem that the operation is complicated.
Especially, according to the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open JP-A-1-305479, a user has to take the trouble to select a document size and a user has to specify an application after reading an image through a scanner because it is not configured to automatically activate an application.